Once Is Enough
by Whisper Moonlight Rose
Summary: Spoilers for AWE. After Davy's Locker Jack has a plan, to live forever, to sail the oceans free, and nothing can nor will stop him...except... Elizabeth has freed her concious and can now marry Will, but someone is stopping her! SMUT. JackOC, NorringtonLi
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE IS ENOUGH**

AUTHORS NOTE, Read…please! It helps and sooths your worries…. below will be a blurb/prologue:

Hi all! Welcome to my second Pirates Fanfic, 'Once is Enough" A big big WARNING! This contains spoilers for the 3rd and final movie of this oh so great saga, (Yes I am in mourning) and I am, (if you have read my other fanfic you will already know this,) a very very very big Jack fan, one day I will marry him, (yes by this stage I will be under sedation in a mental hospital in a nicely padded cell but I will be happy) yet, I am going to join that large group of Jack/OC groups (starting my journey towards the above… this is just the first step towards that great goal, marrying him… because, desperate as I am, the OC is going to be based on, that's right you guessed it, ME!! Bwhahahahahahahahaaa), mainly because after the 3rd movie I also fell in love with James Norrington, so I thought that it might be time to right a James/Lizzie fic…. oh and for all you underage peoples MUCH SMUT will be written, MUCH MUCH SMUT…. and for all you other Jack/lizzie fans, fear not my fellows for there shall, maybe at one stage…cough cough early on cough cough …also be Lizzie/Jack smut…. Also I feel obligated to tell you that along with MUCH SMUT there will be MUCH ANGST, for that is what I am, an angst writer, but fear not for it will all be resolved in the end. But for the record, I am and always will be a Jack/Lizzie fan, my faith in them has not been shaken, and I feel slightly like a betrayer writing this, but it is my will and hence shall be done!

K. So there will be two stories. Elizabeth's and Jacks. Because I like my life to be complicated I will be starting these two stories at different times in the final movie. Starting Jacks from the Brethren Court/Meeting and starting Elizabeth's from that painful moment, all Jack fans will know which one I speak of, on the Black Pearl as she circles the pipe, almost literally!

Oh and by the by, if you review me, flame or otherwise I will forever love and adore you. Yes that is right, I wish your feedback, criticism, ideas, all of it is welcome and encouraged, for I am an inspiring writer (for when I'm in my nice padded cell I will need something to do) and want to know how I am faring so far…. so PLEASE PLEASE review!!! PLEASE I am begging you!!!

DISCLAIMERIf I owned Pirates of the Caribbean and it's wonderful characters, I would not be writing this, why because the movie would have ended the way I wanted it to, yet it didn't so here I am, yet again, writing as if they were my own. And obviously my OC is my own Character…ahdah.

**BLURB…. PROLOUGE THING…Really to catch you up on where I will be starting…right I'll get on with it than:**

**JACK: **

Jack wasn't looking forward to entering that room. He stared at the door, trying to get up the courage to walk in there. After all, he did owe every single one of those blood-sucking pirates in that room money…they weren't going to like him much! But tough titties for them because, like it or not, he was one of the Lords, and they needed him. Just like he needed them if his plan was going to begin.

Having spent more time in Davy Jones Locker than he would have previously liked too, he had come to a revelation, as such. One that was going to be met as soon as he walked through that door. He wasn't going to die again… ever. He was never going to find himself in that hell again, and he was never going to give up his freedom to anyone. Especially never to a woman…

_Stupid Elizabeth and her scrawny wiles_. He muttered bitterly to himself. _Well never again!_

So how was he to bring this about? Well it had been a problem for a while, being stuck in Davy's Locker and all, but that first little obstacle had been fixed for him by his oh-so faithful crew….and stupid Elizabeth.

The second obstacle…the whole never dying again…presented it's answer in a very unlikely form and through a very un-likely mouth piece. Beckett had handed him the solution on a silver platter. Davy Jones! He would stab the heart, become the ferry man and live forever, free to sail the seas…and occasionally ferry a soul to the other side to prevent the whole squid face thing.

His plan was brilliant.

His plan was flawless.

Filled with re-newed confidence, fuelled at the prospect of his brilliance being realised, Jack strut into the room where the nine Lords of the Pirates sat around a large table. Glancing quickly around the room, noting those who were present, Jacks eyes fell on a familiar face. A face he thought he would never see again

His plan was going to hell.

**ELIZABETH:**

All noise seemed to seise, the battle that was waging around them went quiet and still for that one, heart stopping moment. Elizabeth stared at Will shocked. Surely she hadn't heard him right?

"I don't think that was the right moment!" She screamed over the noise. Will blocked a blow from an attacker and stepped closer to her, she couldn't move.

She was frozen.

Yet everything in side of her screamed at her to move. Not only to move away from this very awkward moment, but because a sword was swinging down towards her head. Moving would be in her best interest for both reasons. Ducking, blocking the swing and than stabbing her assailant, Elizabeth reeled inwardly.

Marry? Marry Will? It wasn't so long ago that it was her very dearest wish. She had even killed, killed a man she had wanted no matter how briefly, to see that it would happen. So much had happened, to her since that fateful moment when she had shackled an innocent; she snorted inwardly at that, ok maybe not so innocent man, to a mast to be eaten by a rather smelly beastie.

For one her conscious had burned her mercilessly, it had driven her to risk her life and that of many others to retrieve the roguishly handsome pirate. Killing Jack had more consequences than she had foreseen. Probably, most importantly, it had led her to this moment, the moment she was reeling from in an un-recognised distain. They had sailed to the ends of the earth, found Jack in a rather strange…er mood, sailed back, held the Brethren court, released a goddess (which, amazingly wasn't the most weird occurrence) and now faced The Flying Dutchman in a whirlpool, created by said goddess…among other things.

One of these other things, she thought to herself as Will looked at her with those sad yet fiercely begging eyes, amidst a waging battle, circling a mother of a whirl pool which was intent on dragging them to the bottom of the ocean, was finding herself being un-expectedly kissed by a man she had once been engaged too. She should have hated him, hit him, stabbed him, anything, but what she did. And that was that she found herself in love with the man she had agreed to marry so that she could save the man she thought she loved. How confusing did she really want her life to be? Talk about love triangles, she thought bitterly too herself. But more had happened during that kiss which still burned on her lips, more than she knew.

So now her she stood, being soaked by a relentless rain, fighting for her life, for his, which ever his it was, while The Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman faced each other in this final battle and all the while circling a whirlpool. And just to put the cherry on top of this circumstance Will, a man she found herself no longer loving, had just asked her to marry him.

Luckily for Elizabeth, Will had found the most un-opportune moment to ask her. It wouldn't be too hard to say no.


	2. Honestly Dishonest

**Authors Note: **who would have thought that I would get so few reviews….ahh ok well to be fair there was very little in the first chapter!! Ok so now the real story begins!!

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I owned any of the characters or any of the story line that I am clearly taking from the movies, would I be sitting here, writing a fanfic about it, when I should really be studying for half yearly exams?? Hmm? And also…if I owned Jack Sparrow…the things I would do to him!

**CHAPTER 1: HONESTLY DISHONEST**

Jack physically reeled backward upon seeing her sickly sweet lying smiling face, framed by her long, shiny, ringlet mahogany hair…that hair matched the pearl so acutely it was un-consciously one of the reasons he loved the ship so much…and one of the reasons he had loved her once too. Her bright emerald green eyes sparkled in recognition, and cheeky knowledge. She knew her effect…yet she pretended innocence and that smile was a clear reflection of just that.

Dwyn.

Famously seductive daughter of one of the Lords seated at the rowdy table. He couldn't remember her father and nor did he really want to; in fact he didn't really want to remember her either. It was that face, and that honestly mischievous, deviant smile she flashed at him. Like nothing had happened, though the smile said that she remembered all, and most importantly that she remembered her effect on him.

Bah.

Jack moved his gaze past her, as he desperately tried to mask his emotions. Above all else he must ignore her. He must ignore her. He took his place un easily beside Barbossa as Elizabeth claimed to be one of them, a new lord. Chun had made it so as he had died.

He must ignore her. _ Pay attention to the discussion _he kept on telling himself. But as usual he was a stubborn bastard and took advice from no one.

His gaze kept on flickering back to her, and every time it did, it encountered that same smile. That smile that pretended innocence but was really oh so knowledgeable.

Be smart man! He cursed himself. He was doing exactly what she wanted him to. He was playing into her deceptively small delicate hands. Those hands which could and have killed a man…those hands which bought him to climax time and time again without even trying, those hands that could be so soft, and yet so hard…those hands were about to give him another erection just from thinking about how clever, swift and deviant they were.

Curse the woman.

The noise in the room was growing, as the pirates yelled at each other, and yelled in general. Many of them probably didn't know another volume. Jack should have felt at home amongst so many honest and powerful pirates. Instead he felt very uncomfortable.

To distract himself he tried to listen into what was being said around him, but instead was given another distraction.

"We have to free Calypso!" Barbossa yelled over the bickering gathering. It was met with a strange silence that lasted all too briefly. The lords were in even more of an uproar. Objections flew at the three who stood at the head of the table, and Jack heard none of them, despite his best efforts. Dwyn sat calm and unaffected in the middle of it all, her gaze un-wavering from him.

Curse her.

Something important was happening around him. Yet he couldn't quite pay attention to it all. As far as he could tell they had moved on from the subject of freeing the sea goddess from her fleshy cell and were now moving onto weather or not they should go out and met the army sailing towards them. Finally Jack could peel himself away from that cursedly beautiful woman.

He moved away from Barbossa and started to pace behind the Pirate Lords, talking to each of them in turn, he skipped straight past Dwyn and her father and continued on.

"As much as I loathe to say it, and I can't believe I'm about to say this!" Jack announced to the room "I agree with Elizabeth, we can't cower in here…at least half of us would be dead within two days!" Elizabeth shot him a surprised look, but he chose to ignore it, instead focused on each Lord in turn.

"We only the King of the Pirates can decide to go to war," Some one said from within the chaos

"Why is that a problem?" Elizabeth asked. She was still so knew to all of this.

"Because the King is elected via vote" Jack explained, rather irritably

"And?" She enquired

"Inevitably Each Lord votes for himself" Someone else answered. Jack nodded his agreement. Jack didn't mind, he had a plan.

Each Pirate than put in his vote, around the table they went, each voting for themselves as was predicted…Dwyns sweet voice rang out, answering on behalf of her father, a voice that spoke of experience in all areas and yet had a soft edge to it. Damn that woman! Did everything about her have to tug at his...well not heart? Jack struggled to keep his gaze away from her; he could feel her starting at him. He could feel that damned smile. So around the table it continued, the world did not end at Dwyn, as much as Jack may have wanted it to at that moment, each pirate voting for himself… until it came to Jack.

"I vote for Elizabeth" He spoke up. The room returned to that strange hushed silence as all stared at him shocked from his un-expected announcement. It really was the last thing Jack wanted to do, but Elizabeth had voted for herself, and he wanted to pirates to sail out to meet Davy Jones and the navy of Beckett therefore the only logically conclusion was that he vote for her.

"Captain Swann is the King than".

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Jack left the room and sauntered out to look over the water towards his beloved ship. The goddess was trapped in there, and he feared going onto it, but at least he could gaze lovingly upon it from a distance. After all he had been through for that ship, it seemed strange that he would want to leave it. As he understood it he would have to captain the Flying Dutchman, the Pearl would be left Captainless…or maybe that eunuch whelp Will would get his wish and he could keep it. Jack cringed at the idea. Nothing seemed more vulgar to him than the idea of anyone else sailing the Pearl across the ocean. Maybe….

Jack never ended up finishing the thought.

Dwyn. Even his mind flinched. Her name meant love, her father was from a strange land, part of Britain yet apart from it also, his people had fought Britain domination and lost, in any case as a part of his heritage he had named his only daughter after a Princess of legend, the patron saint of Love. Jack sneered; Love was the last thing that this Princess wanted. She was insatiable in the bed, and just like everything else she was a paradox their too. She strutted over to him, but it wasn't really a strut…it was more of a casual stroll but that woman made everything look sexy, even slitting a mans throat. He had seen her do it before. He had seen her do many things before; after all he had sailed on her fathers ship for 4 years before he finally got the Pearl. 4 years of his life he wanted back. The woman was ruthless, smart, strong, graceful, delicate, hard and bloody intoxicating. Really everything he wanted in a woman, but he didn't want to want her. It was what she wanted after all and theirs was a strange relationship, mixed with desire and loathing, peace and war. She had enjoyed tormenting him while he served her father. She loved the drama, the intrigue, she loved the fact that they were forbidden love, loved the idea of her father catching her. She was trouble. Dwyn should wear a warning sign.

"Hi Jack," she said as she slide next to him. She leaned against the railing, mimicking his own pose, and looked over the water. "I see you finally got back your boat" She said softly. On any other woman it would have seemed kind, a mere comment, but there was a tone behind it that was alluring, like a siren.

"Ship" he retorted. He wasn't going to give into her game.

"Sorry, ship." She corrected. She turned to face him, her eyes were gentle, her mouth was gentle, everything about her was gentle and she knew she played it. It was a trap, a vicious trap. Jack couldn't let in. Don't believe a word she tells you, he repeated to himself. Don't believe her tone, don't believe anything. The woman was evil.

"Well I should be off than, got something to do somewhere" He blurted quickly. God damn it, she even too away his eloquence! Jack turned to flee but a small hand darted out and held his hand

"Jack" she whispered, a hint of longing in her voice. Jack reacted appropriately, he would castrate himself later. Looking down at her hand, he refused to look into her eyes because that would be the end of him, because it was all that he could do. He couldn't bring himself to remove his hand from her gentle grasp, and he didn't want it to be there either.

"Dwyn" he replied, still intently focusing on her hand.

"You left me Jack." She said softly edged with sadness " You left me for that damned ship and look what it put you through"

"Staying would have been worse"

She gave a haughty laugh

"Am I really that bad?" She asked suggestively. The girl was un-predictable. Swung from one emotion to another. It was how she lured men in, with her mystery and intrigue, her subtleness…her beauty.

"You make Calypso seem like a virgin priestess," he stated. That was it. He tried to remove himself from her presence, he had gained, gods knew where from, a moment of strength against her and he wasn't going to loose it.

But her grip had gone from gently resting to fiercely holding. Jack was surprised enough by the fact that his arm didn't follow his body that he made the mistake of looking into her face, and into those bright green eyes. Somewhere deep inside of him, the part that remained to him screamed for mercy, the rest of him was in her thrall.


End file.
